Edwards Sleepover
by Your Rose
Summary: This is my first fanfic so... Well it is Edwards birthday and Esme says he has to invite all the guys in his grade,even Mike Newton. Bella has to stay with Alice and Rosalie. Jasper and Emmett have to stay with Edward just in case. story is better.R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Invites

**BPOV**

So today is Edward's birthday. The only thing is, he is a vampire. The only reason they do " birthdays" is so people don't start questioning them. Well Esme told Edward that he had to have a birthday party and invite guys from our grade. All of them even Mike Newton. I chuckled when I saw Edward's face because of the name.

" It wont be that bad, maybe you will get along and become friends." I said with a smile on my face. He gave me an angry look.

He looked at Esme and said, "FINE!"

**EPOV**

So when we made it to school Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were all waiting for Bella and I. all of them had the "Today will be great" smile on their faces. I heard what they were thinking and said "Hell No!" They all knew I read their minds and got that "Oh Shit! He heard." look. I just smiled and took Bella's hand and walked her to class.

**Sibs.POV**

"Man, I wish we would have been smart and blocked him out," said Jasper.

"Well if some ones stupid ass was watching his future they would have know he would find out." said Rosalie.

"Ok be nice," said Emmett.

"Uh-oh man, she is not going to "give" you anything for a while." said Jasper looking at Rosalie's face.

"Lets go." said Alice. "We have to think of something new, but not aroung him."

"Ok" said the rest of them.

**EPOV**

So I handed out all the invites except for one. It was Mike Newton's. I still thought maybe if I shred it and he doesn't come Esme might think he was busy. I cant do that "Ok here it goes," I mumbled. I walked up to Mike Newton and said, "Here, I'm having a party and you have to come or Bella and my mom will get mad and think I hadn't invited you."

Mike gave mw a strange look and said, "Ok only for Bella's sake." If I knew I wouldn't get in trouble and make every one mad I would have hit him for saying that. I just clenched my teeth together and took a deep breath.

"Ok."

**MPOV**

Well if that wasn't strange I don't know what is. Tonight is going to be very odd… and scary.


	2. The Preparations

Chapter 2: The Preparations

**APOV**

Well of course I had to go all out for Edwards "Birthday Party." I think I spent a few thousand dollars on decorations alone. Then there was all the food! This is going to be great! Since it is Edwards party we are going to make the boys ( Emmett & Jasper) stay with Edward and the other boys just in case. I mean Mike Newton is coming and we don't want Edward to "slip up" and hurt him. Also since the party is for guys I am going to have a semi-sleepover with Rosalie and of course Bella. It is going to be so much fun. I am going to get to play Bella Barbie, and Rose will get to do what she does best… critique Bella. While all that goes on the boys will be doing what they do best….. Talking about girls. That or playing there " who could make it farther with so and so" game. Well boys will be boys.

**BPOV**

Tonight is going to be good for Edward. Maybe he can make some new friends and possibly get along and become friends with Mike Newton. I have been helping every one out with the decorations for the party. I want things to be perfect. Although I wont get to enjoy them. NO… I have to go stay with Alice & Rose. I already know we will probably play " dress-up." Then they will do my hair and make-up like always, then I will tell them I'm tired and put on a fake look, they will argue with me and tell me " It's a slumber party and I should stay up later." after all that I will pout and then they will finally let me go to sleep. They will be mad but go do whatever vampires do at night, hopefully not with Emmett & Jasper. I would like to get SOME sleep.

**EPOV**

I am so sick and tired of all this birthday shit. I am tired of every one running around putting up decorations and planning things for us to do once everybody gets here, which will be in about an hour. It is so annoying. Even my sweet Bella is helping with this stupid thing. What is even worse is that my bitch of a sister Rose is helping, if that doesn't give you a heart attack nothing will. OH and I cant wait for Mike Newton to get here. Well at least I can take my anger out, possibly on his face. That will feel good. Well now I wait.

**MPOV**

I am a little scared to go to the Cullen's house, especially since it is for Edwards birthday party. The good thing is that Bella is going to be there. " She is so FINE!" I said to myself. Maybe his hot sisters will be there to. I really think they like me they just don't want to hurt Edwards feelings. Well better get dressed to impress Bella. Hope Edward doesn't kill me for looking at her, but I will be thinking of doing so much more to her. One day Mike, one day. Well here I go.


	3. The Arrivals

Chapter 3: The Arrivals

**MPOV**

Ok so now I'm really nervous. There house is huge! Well here it goes ( ding dong ). ( Edward opens the door.) " Hello Mike." Edward said to me with a smug look on his face. " You are the last to arrive, that doesn't surprise me. You probably had to wait on your mother to finish tying your shoes." Edward said, loud enough so every one could hear. " Edward be nice!" his beautiful sister Alice said walking down the stairs. Oh there are so many things I would like to do to her. I thought to myself. " I should punch your face in for thinking that Mike Newton!" Edward said. " What?'' I said with a scared look on my face. " EDWARD!" Alice screamed at him for saying that. " Why don't you boys go eat." Alice said in a calm voice. " Ok." said everybody.

**EPOV**

" First we are going to eat then we can do cake and presents." I said talking to Emmett and Jasper. Man do I hate parties!

**EMPOV**

WOW! Edward is so bossy. I hope he isn't like this all night. " Well then lets eat."

**JPOV**

Dude every one is so tense. Its killing me! Ok well, " Yeah lets eat."

**MPOV**

I am still scared but at least he hasn't punched my face in yet. I'm just scared to fall asleep tonight!

**EPOV**

Well everybody has started eating except for me, Jasper, and Emmett of course. " Why aren't you guys eating?" Tyler asked. " Ate earlier, but we might eat later." well that was a lie. Anyway after every one finished eating Emmett and Jasper decided it was time to open presents, so they went to get my family and Bella so they could go first. Carlisle and Esme went first. " Here Edward." they said. " Thank You." I said, then I opened the little box and took out a key. " Thank You again but what is it for?" I asked. " You will find out after you finish every thing." said Carlisle. Alice gave me a small box with a key card in it. " Thanks?" I said with a questioning look on my face. " You will get what it's for later!" She said with a smile on her face. " Ok." I said with a weary look on my face. ( What is it with all the " hidden gifts?") I thought. Guess I'll find out later.

**RPOV**

" Here bro, Emmett and I got you this, it will benefit Bella to!" I said with a big grin on my face. " Ah… more… sheets?" " Well yeah I mean you are a big boy know and Bella is a big girl too, you know the whole birds and the bees thing." I said. As soon as I got it out of my mouth Emmett started howling. I just smiled. " Ewwww! Shut Up Rosalie!" Edward said. " Why? I'm kinda liking this, maybe we need to take a trip upstairs!" Emmett said to me with a smile and also sort of a pleading look. " STOP IT ALL OF YOU! Its Edwards birthday, you can go play cops and robbers later!" Bella said in a pissed off tone. We just smiled and " Ok maybe later!" I couldn't wait for later, I was always the cop because Emmett cant be the good guy.(J)

**MPOV**

Well that was scary. I defiantly did not need to know Edwards family's sex life. All though I would not mind being the cop or robber with Rosalie or Alice! I wonder why Edward is staring at me that way… O well.

**EPOV**

FINALLY! Everyone has gone except my sweet Bella. I wonder what she got me? ( Opens box ) "What are these?" I asked Bella with a smile on my face. " They are passes!" she said with a grin. " Do you mean like sex passes!" Emmett asked. " I get those from Rose all the time." Rose slapped Emmett on the chest. " Ewww… Emmett not like that!" Bella said blushing. "Then what do they mean?" I asked. " One is a don't talk to Jake pass, one is a you can be me whatever you want and I wont pout pass, and there are more." Bella said. " Thank you it is the best present every." I told my sweet angel. Rose just humped. " Thank you every one."

**APOV**

"Okay well you guys can go now." I said to Carlisle and Esme. " We will go upstairs." " Ok every one said." " Happy Birthday Bro."


	4. Let the party begin!

Chapter 4: Let the party begin!

**BPOV**

… And the torture begins.

**APOV**

" So Rosalie how should we do Bella's hair this time?" I asked. " I don't know but I have a dare for Bella, but we will have to let Emmett and Jasper in on it." Rosalie said with a creepy grin on her face while she was looking at Bella. " Oh no what is it?" Bella asked with a scared look on her face. " Yeah Rose tell us." I begged. " Ok, but Bella has to promise she will do it no matter what it is. Oh and if you back down I will tell Mike Newton that you want to break up with Edward and be his girlfriend! Got it?" Rosalie asked Bella. " UGH… Yeah I got it." Bella said with a disgusted look on her face. " Good! So you have to let us get you all dressed up or down, then you have to go downstairs and say ' here is the other part of your present,' then you have to sit on his lap! Ok?" Rose said with a huge smile. I bet she was happy with herself for coming up with that. I have to say it is pretty good. I also bet that Edward is to busy downstairs to hear anything she was saying or thinking. " Very nice Rose. I like it!" I told her. Bella looked horrified but said " Ok."

**EPOV**

"So what do we do first?" I asked my brothers. " Lets play truth or dare!" Emmett said with a smirk on his face. Every one else just nodded and said " Ok." " Ok then Edward truth or dare?" Emmett and Jasper asked. " Um… I guess dare." I was a little afraid after I said it and looked at my brothers faces. I was really nervous because my sisters had come out just a little while ago and talked to them. The only thing I heard was 'Bella…' I turned around and saw my brothers talking to the guests, I had no idea what the were talking about and not enough concentration to hear it either. " Ok your dare is that you have to go upstairs, walk into Alice's room, go over and pick Bell up and say 'I am ready to use my WHAT EVER I WANT pass, TONIGHT! Then you have to put her down smile and walk out the door! You got it?" Emmett asked and him and everyone else had the biggest smiles I had ever seen on there faces. " I don't think so!" I said. " Well if you don't jasper and I will tell Bell that you want to break up with her and go back to TANYA! So you in?" Emmett asked. " Yeah I'm in." I groaned.


	5. Dare time!

Chapter 5: Dare time!

**RPOV**

" So, Bella you ready for this?" I asked with a grin on my face. " Ready as I'll ever be." Bella said with an evil glare on her face. " Good, because its time to go!" I said. Then I started pushing her lightly down the stairs, still keeping a good grip on her just in case she decided to have a Bella moment and fall down the stairs. " Ok when you are finished you must immediately come back up stairs. Got it?" I said. " Yeah I got it." Then she was off.

**EPOV**

WOW! What is Bella doing down here? Especially in that outfit, and why is she blushing and walking this way? " Hey baby." She said with a smile on her face. Then she walked closer. I could see Emmett and Jasper grinning and chuckling. " Here is the rest of your present." Bella said with a seducing voice. Then she sat on my lap. " DAMN!" I shouted. I was doing everything I could to not rip off what little clothing she had on. " I'll see you later tonight!'' she said. Then she got up and walked back to the stairs. I just sat there stunned and needing. Then I heard someone think, " Damn Bella is so hot! I want to see her tonight! She can be my present!" Then I realized who it was coming from… MIKE NEWTON! At that second I had no control of myself. I jumped from my chair and was crushing Mike underneath me. The next second I had my body being pulled off him, ( I'm guessing by Emmett and Jasper) then I heard Emmett think " chill Edward you don't need to kill him." " If you ever think of Bella like that ever again I will rip your throat out! Got it?!" I growled at Mike. " Y--e--a--h I G--o--t I--t." Mike said with a trembling voice. " Good." I hissed.

**RPOV**

" Wow Bella, you did a really good job. I didn't think you could pull it off." I said looking at her smiling. She did do really good. Edward, and every other guy down there thought so too. Including Emmett and Jasper. At that second the door to Alice's room flew open. It was Edward, and he was walking swiftly for Bella. " What the Hell do you think you are doing?!" I half yelled at him. Then he walked over to Bella picked her up and said, " I am ready to use my What Ever I Want Pass! Tonight!" Then he smiled put her down then said, " See you tonight." Then he walked out the door. Bella stood there frozen and blushing. Then there was a fiery spark in her eye, and she was gone!


	6. Love,hate,siblings?

Chapter 6: Love, hate…siblings?

APOV

Just like that Bella was out the door. I didn't see any of that coming. It took Rosalie and I a mille-second to comprehend, but once we did… we were gone. Bella had almost made it down the stairs. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were all standing and like everyone else they were staring. At that moment Edward started running. At the same time we grabbed Bella, Emmett and Jasper attacked Edward.

RPOV

"Bella! What the hell do you think you are doing!?" I yelled. Then I saw her face… It was lust. "No way, that is not happening tonight." I said, even though right about now I was feeling it 10 times worse then she was for Emmett. "But why?" she and Edward asked at the same time, and then they smiled. "Look what you have done!" I yelled at Emmett. I couldn't help it; my lust was starting to get to me. I would do anything to get him angry enough to rip his shirt off… or maybe I could do it for him. "What are you talking about baby?" He asked all cute and innocent breaking through my beautiful thought. "Oh don't you try to use that baby crap on me!" I said while trying to stay composed. He knew exactly what he was doing. He could tell how I felt by the way I was looking at him, also by how frustrated Jasper looked with all the lust coming from us. "But baby I wasn't." He said with a grin on his face. "Oh what ever you little pansy!!!" I had no idea where that had come form, all I knew is I wanted him angry… and I got it. "You did not just call me a pansy you Barbie doll bitch!" He yelled. Along with his yelling there was Jasper and Alice yelling, and Bella and Edward were trying to sneak up the stairs. They were very unsuccessful at the sneaking part, but at that moment I was too memorized to care. I had done it. I finally mad Emmett mad enough to where he ripped his shirt off in shreds. That was it. At that moment I was in Emmett's arms and he was running up the stairs with me. I hadn't realized till we were almost at the top that Alice and Jasper had already left.

BPOV

I couldn't believe it. I was finally ready to be with Edward when his sibling burst through the door. They looked like they had just woke up, but none of us were fooled. "Let's go now Bella." Alice said. I was not about to leave Edward just because she told me too, but that's not what Rosalie thought. She came over there and picked me up out of his bed and started to walk out the door. Before we were out the door I saw Emmett wrestling with Edward to keep him from running after us. "Why did you have to ruin my night!?" I yelled at them after we made it back to Alice's room. "Because Edward has a party to get back too and this night is supposed to be our girls only night." Rosalie said. "Well apparently you guys didn't hear that rule." I said with a disgusted look on my face. "Well you can be with him tomorrow. For now you need to sleep." Alice said. "Ok good night." I said, then fell into a dream state where I dreamed of my love.


	7. The Angel in my sleep

Chapter 7: The Angel in my sleep

**BPOV**

All night I dreamed of my Edward, and how much I wanted to be with him. I wanted so badly to wake up and be with him, but I knew that even awake I would have to wait. Because the boys from our school were still here, I could not be with him. So instead I stayed asleep.

**EPOV**

"This is killing me!" I told Jasper and Emmett in the kitchen while the other guys slept. "You'll be fine." Jasper said in controlled voice. But in his thoughts he was trying not to laugh. "Yeah as long as you don't try anything, you will see her tomorrow in one piece." Emmett said. He loved to see me squirm. He was thinking of how he would hold this against me for all eternity. I have to admit… he has some pretty good ideas. "You know, you guys should learn to keep your thoughts to yourself." I said while trying to keep my mind off Bella. "Yeah I'll learn to do that when you learn to keep your emotions to yourself." Jasper said with a mocking grin on his face. Oh how I would love to beat them both and get to my sweet angel. That might be just what I have to do…


	8. Sweet revenge from unpleasant thoughts

Chapter 8: Sweet revenge from unpleasant thoughts

**EMPOV**

Damn it I need Rosalie now! I don't think I can wait till all of the guys leave. I NEED her now!

**APOV**

I wonder what Jasper is doing right now. Ugh how I would love to be in his arms right now. No change that… How I NEED to be with him now!

**RPOV**

I swear if those freaks aren't out of here first thing in the morning, I will take Emmett right in front of them. Then if any one of them says a single word, I will rip there damn throats out. Ugh this is such a bitch! The one time I need Emmett the most to fill the burn… I CANT HAVE HIM!

**JPOV**

All these damn emotions! I have never felt so much love and lust at the same time. All I can feel is those emotions, along with my need for Alice right now… its going to push me over the edge! Just stop FEELING!

**EPOV**

Ah… the sweet sound of victory. It's funny how our relationships work in this house. The more we fight the more we want each other. So with them fighting over me and Bella… the more they need each other. Which is exactly what I will give them.

**A: hey you guys. I just wanted to say sorry that the chapters are not very long right now. I am trying to keep up the need for more********. Any writer knows what I mean by that. But thanks for reading and I will try to make longer chapters! R&R! **


	9. With pleasant desire

Chapter 9: With pleasant desire

Edward, Jasper, and Emmett standing in the kitchen while the other guys sleep.

**EPOV**

"Hey Emmett… I wonder what Rosalie is doing right now? I mean she is probably dancing around in a very skimpy outfit trying to show Bella how she should do it, and how she should dance." That's when his expression changed. He was angry at her for not showing it to him… which in return made him want her even more then he already did. "Hey Jasper… I want what little outfit Alice is wearing while doing Bella's hair and make-up. I bet she is even dancing with Rosalie to make Bella feel a little less intimidated." I knew I hit the jack pot then, when Jasper's face portrayed the same emotions Emmett's did. Then I heard a shared thought. (Oh how I would love to run upstairs and see her in that little outfit dancing around. Maybe I can…) then they both looked up, realizing that I had heard what they were thinking. "Ok never mind that. I wonder what Bella looks like. I mean you know they put her in something even more revealing then they have on." Emmett said with a grin on his face. Oh he was good… real good. Knowing he had gotten to me he started to push me towards the stairs. If they weren't in total lust they would never have let me anywhere near the stairs. But I gradually climbed the stairs, even though my plan was not working out how I wanted it to. Some how I thought that it might work, but only if I could get the girls to push away the anger of letting me up the stair. I would have to get the girls to see what they were truly feeling… and that was lust. If I could do that I would get what I wanted. My Bella…

A: thank you guys for reading. I hope you liked this chapter and I will try to write and update very soon. Thanks again. R&R

- Your Rose


	10. Aggressive love or lust?

Chapter 10: Aggressive love…. Or lust?

**JPOV**

I knew this was wrong. I could feel that we were going to get in massive amounts of trouble for letting Edward up the stairs to Rosalie's room. At this very moment though… I didn't care.

**APOV**

"I wonder what the guys…" I stopped dead sentence. I saw the guys heading up the stairs to Rosalie's room. When had they decided this? Why aren't Jasper and Emmett stopping Edward? Then it hit me… they didn't care. "What's the matter Alice?" Rosalie asked with a concerned look on her face, but before I could answer the boys were in the doorway. Rosalie understood then what I had seen. And let me tell you, the look on her face portrayed pure anger. The boys were in for it now, and I didn't need my visions to tell me it was going to be ugly.

**RPOV**

"What the hell are you doing up here?!" I yelled at them. They had shut the door, but I wouldn't be surprised if the humans down stairs heard. "We're sorry. We tried to stop Edward from coming up here but he was too fast." Emmett said to me with a lost puppy look on his face. When I looked at Alice and saw her jaw hanging open I knew that's not what happened. When I turned back to the boys I saw their eyes widen with horror on their faces. Which they damn well should be scared, because I was ready to rip their heads off!

* * *

The fight to the bedroom.

**RPOV**

"Emmett Cullen! How dare you lie to me and try to blame it on Edward!" I yelled. I had had it. By the continued look of horror on his face, he knew I had too. "Baby I'm sorry. Please forgive me! I just couldn't stand to be away from you any longer." He said with a very apologetic look on his face. All of his features had softened like they do when it is only us. I couldn't help but let my anger fade away to pure passion for him. But I couldn't let him see that… at least not yet. "I need to speak with you in your room now!" I yelled trying to keep up the façade. "Sure baby. Anything for you." He said as he walked out of the room with a grin on his face. At that moment I knew he saw me falter, and I couldn't wait to get to him. "Alice will you watch Edward and Bella for a few minutes?" she didn't ask why because she already knew. All she said was, "sure."

**APOV**

"I want to speak with you alone in my room now." I said to Jasper with a glare, but it was no use. Jasper knew exactly what I was feeling… and it wasn't anger. Bella was still asleep after all of that but with us leaving her and Edward alone, I knew she wouldn't be for long. "Edward be easy with Bella ok?" I asked with a smile on my face. He must have read my thoughts because he smiled at me and said, "Always." Then Jasper and I walked out of the room followed by Edward and an awake Bella, who walked to their room briskly and closed the door. As did Jasper and I.


	11. Goodbyes and last night's decisions

AN: Hey everyone. I hate to do this but…. This is the LAST chapter to Edward's sleepover. If you have any ideas of how I could possibly do a sequel please let me know. I am up for any ideas I can get. Thank you all SO much for reading and reviewing and I hope you like this last chapter .

Chapter 11: The morning of goodbyes and last night's decisions.

BPOV

I have to say, last night was not what I expected. One minute I was asleep dreaming of my angel, and then I was awake and walking to his room with him. I can say though that once we got to his room… It was MUCH more then I could have ever imagined. I'm not sure how he got us alone, but I'm glad he did. "That was absolutely amazing." I whispered to Edward as we walked out of his room hand in hand. He replied with a kiss to my forehead. "Well I see you two enjoyed your night." Rosalie said with a smile on her face, which is odd because one she hardly smiles but two…. She NEVER smiles at me. Then I looked down to see Emmett's hand entwined with hers…I knew they must have done the same as us last night. Then Alice and Jasper walked out of Alice's room with the same thing going on. "Well it looks like you all enjoyed yours too." I said with a smile. What was weird is that I got all smiles back (even from Rosalie!) "Well Edward we better get downstairs. The humans should be waking up soon." Emmett said to Edward. "Let's all go." Edward said looking down at me with a smile. "Unless some of us can't walk!" Emmett said then he burst out laughing. I didn't think it was very funny, and apparently neither did Edward. "Don't ever make a comment like that again!" Edward yelled at Emmett. "Relax lil bro. I was only kidding." Emmett told Edward with a grin. "Jeez you would think after getting laid after 100 years you would be a little less cranky!" Emmett said which caused an uproar of laughter. Even I had to cover my mouth to prevent myself from laughing. Edward just turned around and headed for the stairs. "Edward you know he was just kidding. Or at least I think he was." I told him while running to catch up with him, which apparently isn't a good thing to do when you are still tired because I trip and started head first towards the stairs. Luckily Edward grab hold of me right on time. "You have yet to learn that running is not your strong suit." He whispered to me, which didn't matter because everyone still heard. Although they were all laughing Emmett was the only one I could hear. He was laughing so hard that he had to lean against the wall for support. I turned gave him an ugly look and walked down the stairs with them all following.

EPOV

"Hey you guys glad to see you are finally up." I told the guys as they were packing up their things. "Yeah we are about to leave. Thanks for the invites this party was epic." Eric said with a grin on his face as he looked at Bella. "Yeah no problem. We are so glad you guys came to celebrate Edwards's birthday with him." Alice said with a cheerful smile on her face. "Well we better get going. We don't want to make your parents angry." Mike said with a hurried expression. "Oh but you must stay for breakfast. There is no way we could ever eat all of the food." Alice said to the guys, who had a questionable look on their faces. I am sure it mirrored mine. "Ok." They said before everyone followed a skipping Alice into the kitchen. "Wow." Was the only word spoken in the kitchen. It was astonishing how much food there was. "Well don't just stand there." Alice said while handing people plates. After breakfast everyone gathered all of their things and left me alone to be with my family and my angel. "Ok well now that everyone is gone where are Carlisle and Esme? I want to know what the key is too." I asked my siblings. "We are right here Edward." Esme said. "About the key… here is a map. It will lead you to what the key is for." Carlisle said with a grin on his face. Alice came jumping up to me. "You will need this to!" She said as she handed me the hotel key that I had laid on the counter. "Have fun! Well I already know you will so…" She said as she hugged Bella and I, then she shoved us out the door. "Well let's see what it's too." I said as I grabbed Bella's hand and headed to my car. We drove for about an hour till we came to a dock. When we were standing where the X was on the map we were in front of a bout docking service. "What are we doing here?" Bella asked. "Can I get you names and the keys to your boat?" A guy asked when he appeared behind the counter. "Our names are Edward and Bella but we have no boat." I told the guy. He checked over a list and said "Ah well happy late birthday. Now may I see the key you were sent here with please? Then follow me." Then he stretched out his hand and took the key I was holding. We followed him like lost puppies until we came to the end of a long dock where a very nice slick black speed boat was docked. The man got in the boat and using the key I gave him he started the engine. "There we are now. Here is a map to where you need to go. Your mother and father left it here this morning." He said while handing me a sheet of paper. "Thanks." Was all I could say. I was too shocked by the boat to form a complete sentence, by the look on Bella's face she couldn't either. "Well have a nice trip." The guy said as he walked back to the building. We got into the boat and went about 3 hours to this other dock where a girl docked our boat and hand us another piece of paper. "This will lead you to your final spot." She said then walked off. We didn't talk at all on the way to the final spot. I think we were just too excited to find out what it was. We stopped at the X on this map and we were in front of a very nice hotel. "Wow." Bella said as we stepped inside. We went up to the desk and showed them the room key. The manager of the hotel led us to our room and said, "If you need anything at all call this number and we will give it to you with no cost to you." He said as he handed me the number. We walked into the room and found a letter addressed to us on the bed. It read…

_We already know you to have "been" together last night. Alice called us and told us it was going to happen. We do not care though and we wanted you two to have a nice place to be together without other people around you. You have the room for the next two weeks and everything is taken care of. We hope you guys have an amazing time together and enjoy your time alone. We all love you both so much._

_ Love,_

_ Your Family_

_PS. Edward we hope you had a great birthday. Love you._

With that we closed the door to the hotel as I said, "I can't wait for next year."


End file.
